Link 16 is a frequency-hopping, jam-resistant, high-capacity data link used by the military. Link 16 terminals operate on the principle of Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) and use the 960-1215 MHz band in a frequency hopping mode. To prevent the radio frequency (RF) transmissions of Link 16 terminals from interfering with the normal operations of other (e.g., civilian) systems, various characteristics of the transmissions are monitored. For example, the pulse power spectrum and out of band emission characteristics are strictly specified.
The requirements for conformance with Link 16 transmissions are disclosed in a document entitled “Link 16 Electromagnetic Compatibility (EMC) Features Certification Process and Requirements,” Apr. 26, 2005, Assistant Secretary of Defense, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes. The document describes functionality, referred to as the EMC Features monitors (or monitoring functions), to ensure that a Link 16 terminal complies with the appropriate requirements for spread spectrum Link 16 transmissions in the 960-1215 MHz band.